Grand Theft Auto: Carlos City Edition
by E-arth Duelist
Summary: In fictional Carlos City, California, each chapter follows a fictional person who explores Carlos City in their own way; as a criminal, a cop, a pedestrian and more.


**Hi, trying something new this time, a break from my usual Pokemon and Yugioh fanfics. I hope you enjoy it and if you do, then leave a comment in the review section and if you have suggestions for how to make the story better, then also please either review or send me a pm, unless it is about spelling errors, which I will ignore. Also, if you could go to my profile, I have a new poll up for my readers and I would appreciate if you would check it out and maybe answer it, thanks.**

Grand Theft Auto: Carlos City Edition

Chapter 1: Daniel Redenbok

Daniel Redenbok was on the run, driving a green chevy down the heavy traffic of Hamburg Street in Carlos City, California. Dressed in a red shirt and green kakkis, he was pretty easy to spot without his stolen vehicle. He really felt bad about kicking the old lady out of it, but then again, she could walk. She was only in her eighties, after all. The dreaded sound he was out running grew closer and two police cars came out in front of him. "Biskets!" he cried, hitting the brake and bailing. He would have to grab something elese, since he couldn't drive through the police jamming his way.

Daniel ran around a corner and took a moment to pause. This was all going so wrong! He shouldn't even be on the run. All he wanted to do was rob a jewelry store and run out, nothing illegal or anything. However, fate wasn't doing him any favors. A masked gunman had shot the clerk behind the counter, removed his gloves and threw the gun at Daniel's feet and when the police showed up two seconds later...yeah, they thought it was him. And there was no way that, with three armed police officers telling him to get down on the floor, that he was going to stick around and explain the issue with them. So, he ran into the streets and stole the chevy, landing him here.

A low whiring sound caught his attention and he silently cursed. Looking up, he could barely make out a shape above him, flying lower, rotary blades spinning with fierceness. That only meant one thing: they had sent a chopper to take him out, rather than round the corner and shoot him. "It sucks being wanted" he sighed, running around the alley to a bright red convertible. Luckily, it was empty and ready to be driven. Jumping inside, he turned the key and floored it as fast as he could. A second whiring sounded in his ears and he turned back onto Hamburg Street, dodging a hail of machine gun fire. "They won't fire at me while I'm around civilians" he said, easing up a bit. "They're cops, not psychopaths."

Unfortunently, Daniel Redenbok wasn't the luckiest man around, as proved when aswarm of missles blasted directly behind him, causing him to fly out of the convertible and onto the street. He was dazed, but not dead...yet. Blood covered his clothing and as he took a moment to look at himself, he shrieked and rolled on the ground to extinguish the fire that had lit up legs like a barbeque. "I didn't kill anybody!" he shouted, screaming at the sky. A women looked at him funny as she crossed the street and went about her buissness, turning the corner. "Nooo! Lady!"

It was too late. Machine gun fire blasted her down as Daniel watched in horror, astounded in the brutality of the police. The chopprs seemed to see him and turned toward him with machine guns locked. Daniel gulped, prepared to die. As the gun fire sounded, he shut his eyes. But, when he opened them again, he was amazed to see himself still alive. More importantly, the choppers were gone. Or at least, not in the sky anymore. To his left, he heard an explosion and noticed two helicopters burning in a pile of ash. They must have flew into each other and crashed. Daniel blinked once to take it all in. Accused of murder, on the run and barely alive. But, he was still alive and he would have jumped for joy if he wasn't still wanted. A police car was coming for him now and the officer was shooting wildly at him.

Then, another sign of good luck seemed to find its way to him. A man with a brown shirt and a long beard crashed into the officer, opened his door and yelled for Daniel to get in. Daniel almost cried as he hopped in and the black camero drove off in a hurry. "Johnny Logan, is that you?"

"Yeah" Johnny answered, swerving to avoid another car. "I came to pick you up. Remember? We were going to pull the heist together."

"I know" Daniel answered, relieved to see his friend again. "So, how did you find me?"

Johnny shrugged. "Blind luck. Hey! Check this out!" Taking a chance, he drove the camero into a subway tunnel. "See? The cops won't find us in here. Oncwe it cools down a bit, we'll be home free."

"I suppose" Daniel sighed, eager to end this expedition and get back home. "Johnny, you you ever wonder why...!" He was cut off as a bang sounded, killing Johnny. The car began to swerve at high speed and a few seconds later, Daniel and the car were totaled, burned up in an explosion.

Johnny and Daniel respawned back at Hamburg Street's carnage. "That son of a...!" Johnny cursed. "I plan to get a revenge kill on him. Who killed us?"

"I think it was Lucascartwright530" Daniel answered, readying his gun. "Let's get him."

**So, tell me what you think. How did I do? Did I keep close enough to Grand Theft Auto's style? Or do you think it needs a ton of work beyond repair? I'll only know if you review/pm me about it, which I strongly encourage. Also, please check my poll at the top of my profile, remember: your opinion matters. **


End file.
